


Morbol Trouble

by Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent?, Male OC x Morbol, Male Solo, Other, Smut, The boy gets slathered up with tentacles, Unbeta'd, non-con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda/pseuds/Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda
Summary: Feral Cat Man goes to hunt Morbols for his tribe, turns out they're tricky (and horny?) bastards.
Kudos: 10





	Morbol Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horny go awf.
> 
> Also the boy looks like this: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/390377174206775298/692747596841877664/unknown.png
> 
> He's a feral cat man who grew up in the woods pretty much and then eventually got re-introduced into society with a small tribe that taught him how to somewhat act like a person.
> 
> He's an RP character of mine so be nice.

Deep in the the Shroud that is Gridania, a young miqote was stalking a large sum of monsters. On guard with his trusty spear, Kheda’a edged closer to the pack of morbol. He was told that these creatures were awfully scary, their large bodies and massive mouths giving them the ability to breathe toxic breath and affect a person so badly for a couple moments. If it wasn’t for the fact he wanted to prove to his tribe that he was useful in some way, Kheda’a wouldn’t have offered to help slay the creatures. 

According to an alchemist that stayed within the tribe caves, he needed their breath in a bottle and some cut off tentacles from the creature for their potions. Kheda’a wasn’t going to argue, not understanding the process at all. If something needs’a killin, you can count on Kheda’a!

And so here he was, almost ready to pounce on a herd of morbol deep within the forests swampy caves. The stench made it difficult to breathe, the cat man’s mask only masking so much. Holding his breathe, he didn’t want to make any noise. Alerting the ghastly creatures would only put him in a world of hurt. He really should have asked someone to join the hunt with him… Wait…?

Taken aback, a cold and slimey sensation traveled up Kheda’a’s leg, making him stutter in his movements and walk backwards into a glob like entity. Sweating, Kheda’a slowly looked back into the looming face of a morbol all too happy to see him. It’s wide eating grin spread across its face, teeth making the fur on his head rise. This wasn’t good!

Huffing and wriggling out, another arm encircled Kheda’a’s arm, lifting him in in the air with ease. His groans and struggle alerted the other morbol, their mouths opening and releasing their toxic breathe into the small space. In his efforts to get out of their grasp, Kheda’a breathed in the stench, his movements beginning to stutter as the effects took over his body. 

“Huh?” He breathed out, his body slowly getting circled with more and more tentacles, some lifting him up by the thighs and others moving underneath his clothes, wrecking the clothing and creating even more access to the vulnerable cat’s body. His head was foggy, his eyes blearily looking up at the sky as the uncomfortable feeling of slime climbed up his body and encircled his throat. The creature’s seemed excited with their new play toy, not yet engulfing him into their mouths and having a feast. 

A new feeling was happening, one that didn’t feel as painful as the constrictions keeping him in place. “Hnng!?” His eyes shot open, an intrusion making its way between his ass cheeks, wasting no time in delving straight inside his asshole. “S-stop!” He cried out onto deaf ears, the tentacle around his neck taking this chance to gag him with the tip, stuffing the whole thing into the man’s mouth. Kheda’a tried biting down on the gross limb, which only made the morbol stuff it deeper, essentially making the miqote deepthroat the thing. Taking the hint, Kheda’a whined at the loss of being able to talk, but wasn’t all that unpleased with the grassy taste that the morbol’s tentacle tasted.

Meanwhile down below, the explorative tentacle in Kheda’a’s ass pushed through the rim, forcing itself inside and wriggling up through the tight heat. The intrusion was quite large, groaning at the feeling of being forced he wriggled before more restraints were put on his legs and arms, locking him in place for their hearts content.

With the morbols’s ministrations, Kheda’a had began getting hard. His clothes and headdress all but on the floor of the cave while his cock stood upright and moved in the open air. The morbols looked curiously at the substance sprouting on top of the head, one taking a cool tentacle to swipe it and taste the substance. This made Kheda’a shiver and moan into the one in his mouth, the tease of pleasure making his head all but spin.

Within Kheda’a’s ass, the tentacle seemed to contract and expand, the cum having an effect on the creature, wishing to milk its new food source. With the slime that it naturally produced, it had an easy time slipping out and slipping back into the man. Kheda’a moaned into the gag, his cries muffled while his cock bobbed in the open air. Fascinated with the treat, a new tentacle wrapped around the base of Kheda’a’s cock, slipping and sliding up along the shaft to make the man give up his goods. 

Eyes rolling back into his skull, cheeks flushed and being used oh-so well, Kheda’a was a bitch to the monsters as they fucked him raw and hard, moaning wantonly into the gag with saliva drooling down his chin as thick rope shot from his cock to the creatures delight. Still constrained, the pleasure seemed to stop as the morbols fought and slapped to get more of the sweet liquid, the gag releasing the mans mouth as it too gathered up the leftovers. Hung in midair, Kheda’a whined as his head fell back. Completely spent and the effects on his body making him so drowzy. When all was thought to be said and done, his eyes widened as he screamed, whether from pleasure pain or both he didn’t know. Two tentacles forced their way inside his asshole, overstimulating and thrusting into him like no ones business. A tough grip around his cock as it tried to make it produce more of the substance they crave. 

All Kheda’a could do was moan and whine into the air as the morbols took what they wanted, his privates feeling so used and raw, but something about it was oh so good. Whether it was the effects, overstimulation, or feeling of helplessness, Kheda’a all but saw white. Stars in his eyes as he cummed on his chest for the last time. 

The morbols released him and left him on the ground, happy with the last lot of sustenance before lurking deeper into the cave to rest. Huffing with sweat and slime slicking his body, Kheda’a was a mess on the cold stone floor surrounded by torn clothes and a chipped headdress. His body drifting into a dazed sleep, his head full of cotton and his body feeling cool.


End file.
